tu m'as oublié
by Lliane
Summary: bon, quelques changements dans le début de l'histoire, j'ai aussi modifié mon mod de reviews, j'espère avoir des avis.
1. chapitre 1: une bien mauvaise nouvelle

Hello tout le monde, je me présente, je m'appelle Marine et ceci est mon premier fan fic alors soyez pas trop dur s.v.p., merciii !!!! avant de commencer, je souhaite remercier Fannie car son fan fic m'a donné envie d'écrire. Merci aussi à ma petite sœur pour ses conseils (à vous de juger s'ils sont bons) et merci à toi qui est en train de me lire. Je ne prétend pas connaître tous les personnages, maîtriser parfaitement les personnalités de chacun aussi ce fan fic sera peut être bourré de fautes, mais dans ce cas là, dites moi mes erreurs s'il vous plaît. Je m'efforcerais de les corriger…

Bon, trêve de blablas, passons au fan fic !

L'histoire se passe juste après le retour de Sakura, un matin, une lettre l'attend, une lettre de Lionel…

****

Saison 1

Chapitre 1

Une bien mauvaise nouvelle

Sakura descendit de bien mauvaise humeur, comme elle le faisait tous les matins depuis qu'il était partit. Il, c'était Syaoran, son beau et gentil Syaoran, son doux Syaoran qui lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait mis du temps à accepter, puis à finalement se décider à lui avouer ses propres sentiments. Sakura était fatiguée, et malheureuse. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait des images de Syaoran. Tout d'abord son arrivée et cette arrogance qui le caractérisait. Puis petit à petit au fil des souvenirs elle revoyait leur amitié naitre, puis elle revoyait son amour naitre. Enfin, et c'était à ce moment là que les larmes recommençaient à couler, elle se revoyait confier à Syaoran son amour pour Yukito, et lui n'avait rien dit, il l'avait consolée, il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait à quel point c'était dur d'aimer quelqu'un qui aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais même là elle n'avait pas compris. Il avait fallu qu'il se déclare, et là encore elle n'avait pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Bien sur, après qu'elle ait capturé la dernière carte, ils avaient passé quelques jours ensemble et ces jours avaient été les plus merveilleux de sa vie. Mais Syaoran avait du rentrer, et toutes les lettres et tous les pleurs de Sakura ne pourraient pas le ramener… C'est donc dans cet état qu'elle descendit un matin, le jour de la rentrée des classes…

Toya : Hello le monstre, hey, attention, les escaliers vont s'effondrer sous tes pas d'éléphants

Sakura : Bonjour Toya, bonjour papa, bonjour maman.

Toya : euh, Sakura, tout va bien ?

Sakura, les yeux remplis de larmes : oui, tout va pour le mieux.

Toya : Au fait Sakura, il y a une lettre de Chine qui est arrivée ce matin pour toi

Sakura se jeta sur son frère, lui arracha la lettre des mains et fila dans sa chambre pour la lire.

" Ma chère Sakura,

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et même si je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, il faut que tu m'oublies. Nous allons gâcher notre vie tous les deux à nous morfondre l'un sur l'autre. Alors oublies moi, tu y survivras très bien, tu verras ! Et amuses toi avec tes amis, sors avec eux, tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je tacherais d'en faire autant. Je n'attend pas de réponse, je n'en veux pas, c'est un ordre. Oublies moi ! Oublies que j'existe ! Au revoir. Adieu

Ton ami Syaoran "

Sakura explosa ! Quoi ? L'oublier ? Mais comment pouvait-elle l'oublier après tout ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux ! C'était impossible. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais comment pourrait-elle en aimer un autre que lui ? Il tacherait d'en faire autant ? Comment ça il tacherait d'en faire autant ? Ah, c'était donc ça, il en aimait une autre, il l'avait oublié, bien ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Lui ne se privait pas alors pourquoi elle le devrait ? Elle repartirait à la recherche du grand amour. Oh non, il ne l'aimait plus, mais c'était trop affreux, il en aimait une autre.

Kero, alerté par les pleurs de Sakura qui commençaient juste, sortit de son tiroir…

Kero : Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Il en aime une autre, ce… ce… Syaoran en aime une autre, il ne m'aime plus, il veut que je l'oublie.

Sur ces mots, Sakura pris la lettre et la déchira en petits morceaux. Malheureusement, cela ne la calma pas pour autant. Et l'heure tournait. Elle entendit la porte claquer, son frère partait. Il allait rejoindre Yukito, il fallait qu'elle voit Yukito, ça lui remontrait le moral ! Elle courut donc pour rejoindre son frère qui avait déjà pris une bonne avance…

Toya : tiens, un éléphant qui court, c'est pas banal !

Sakura lui fila un bon coup de pied.

Yukito, arrivant en souriant : Ahlala, le jour où vous arrêterez de vous chamailler tous les deux… Mais Sakura, tu as pleuré ? Tu as les yeux tous rouges ?

Toya : Hum, c'est comme ça depuis quelques jours déjà…

Sakura, de la haine dans la voix : Mais c'est finit, c'est la dernière fois ! Je ne pleurerais plus, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Yukito et Toya se regardèrent. Toya haussa les épaules. Après tout, peut être avait elle enfin comprit que ce morveux ne valait pas la peine qu'elle pleure pour lui… Yukito, lui, était inquiet. Elle était vraiment en rogne aujourd'hui… Mais elle avait donné un coup de pied à son frère, donc elle allait mieux. C'était ce qui comptait !

Arrivé à l'école, Tomoyo se précipita sur Sakura pour voir comment elle allait.

Sakura : Ne me regardes pas comme ça, on dirait que tu viens au chevet d'une malade !

Tomoyo : Et bien, c'est que… Ces jours ci, tu n'allais vraiment pas bien…

Sakura : Grrr, tout ça à cause de Syaoran, ce sale… grrr, il m'a envoyé une lettre, il veut que je l'oublie, en fait il en aime une autre, il voudrait que je fasse de même. Mais c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais l'oublier et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !

Tomoyo : Quoi ? Mais… Sakura ? Tu l'aimes non ?

Sakura : Ne me rappelles plus jamais que je l'ai aimé, il en aime une autre, est ce que tu te rends compte ? Il en aime une autre !

Tomoyo : Oh non, ma pauvre Sakura ! Mais comment a t'il pu ?…

Sakura : Ne me parles plus jamais de lui, viens, entrons sinon nous allons encore être en retard en cours ! Autrement, comment va ta mère ?

Tomoyo comprit et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme avant, comme avant Lionel…

****

Fin Chapitre 1


	2. chapitre 2: un retour peu apprécié

Hello tout le monde, je me présente, je m'appelle Marine et ceci est mon premier fan fic alors soyez pas trop dur s.v.p., merciii !!!! avant de commencer, je souhaite remercier Fannie car son fan fic m'a donné envie d'écrire. Merci aussi à ma petite sœur pour ses conseils (à vous de juger s'ils sont bons) et merci à toi qui est en train de me lire. Je ne prétend pas connaître tous les personnages, maîtriser parfaitement les personnalités de chacun aussi ce fan fic sera peut être bourré de fautes, mais dans ce cas là, dites moi mes erreurs s'il vous plaît. Je m'efforcerais de les corriger…

Bon, trêve de blablas, passons au fan fic !

Ce deuxième chapitre se passe un an après le premier, Sakura a changé de vie et, bien qu'elle en prenne toujours soin, elle ne s'occupe plus des cartes. Mais un jour…

****

Saison 1

Chapitre 2

Un retour porteur de mauvaises nouvelles…

Tomoyo et Sakura regardaient tranquillement la cassette de leurs dernières vacances à la mer. Kero s'ennuyait, cela faisait déjà un an que Sakura avait transformé toutes les cartes et, quoiqu'il dise, le morveux lui manquait. Mais il ne devait pas parler de lui à Sakura, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la lettre. Et comme Yue veillait à ce qu'aucune carte ne s'échappe du livre, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Kero était là à s'ennuyer et à tourner comme un lion en cage quand soudain…

Toya : Hey, petit monstre, y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas !

Sakura et Tomoyo arrêtèrent immédiatement la cassette et se précipitèrent dans l'entrée pour découvrir…Syaoran

Toya : Voilà morveux, l'éléphant est là.

Syaoran : euh, bonjour Sakura, euh… il faut que je te parle !

Sakura : Sors de chez moi !

Syaoran : Quoi ? Bon, écoute, il faut que je te parle c'est important !

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de te faire plaquer par ta petite copine et tu te sens seul ? C'est ça ?

Tomoyo : Euh, Sakura, tu devrais te calmer tu sais…

Syaoran : Sakura, je t'en prie, j'ai un problème, hum, c'est à propos de ce que tu sais…

Toya : Laisses tomber morveux, je suis au courant pour les cartes : Katia est de retour en ville. Qui les a laissé échapper ?

Syaoran : Euh, bah en fait euh… On ne sait pas. Des cartes qu'on avait jamais vu avant apparaissent…

Tomoyo : Des cartes inconnues ?

Syaoran : Oui, ma famille m'a envoyé enquêter ici.

Sakura : Oui, évidemment, sinon jamais tu ne serais venu !

Tomoyo : Euh, Sakura, je crois qu'il faut que je te parle…

__

Entraînant Sakura dans un coin…

Sakura, ne sois pas si méchante avec lui, je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir avec cette autre fille, mais maintenant c'est fini et tu as Tom…

A ce moment là, un jeune homme entra…

Inconnu : Sakura, ma chérie, j'ai trouvé où on allait dîner pour l'anniversaire de notre rencontre !

Syaoran : Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi avez vous appelé Sakura chérie ?

Tom : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom, je suis le petit ami de Sakura et vous êtes…

Toya : Hum, euh, Tom, tu peux venir m'aider à la cuisine s'il te plaît ?

Tom : oui, bien sur !

Tomoyo : Bon, écoutes moi Lionel car il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose : Sakura a beaucoup souffert après ta lettre, mais elle t'en a aussi voulu. Ce qui est un peu normal. Mais, peu de temps après, elle a rencontré Tom, c'est quelqu'un de très bien et elle en est vite tombée amoureuse. Tom, lui, était déjà avec une autre personne, mais, quand il a connu Sakura, il a immédiatement quitté son ancienne copine pour Sakura. Ca fera bientôt un an qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble !

Sakura, pendant ce temps là, était partie faire un peu de roller pour se changer les idées. Lionel revenait vraiment au pire moment imaginable, le 14 février, jour de la St Valentin, ça ferait un an qu'elle et Tom se connaissait et un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle se promenait donc en tentant de calmer la rage et la douleur qui emplissaient son cœur quand tout à coup ses rollers s'emballèrent et elle ne réussit plus à les maîtriser. Elle fonça à toute allure, manquant de se faire renverser par plusieurs voitures. Elle tenta de s'arrêter ou de ralentir mais elle ne fit qu'accélérer ! Elle ne pouvait que tourner à gauche et à droite, tentant d'éviter piétons et voitures. Voyant un camion arriver en face d'elle elle voulut retourner sur le trottoir mais une femme avec une poussette lui barrait le passage. Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la rue et se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de traverser sans se prendre le camion ou la voiture qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Le camion approchait, de plus en plus vite, elle un coup de frein, elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à sentir le choc. Soudain, elle se sentit soulever du sol. Levant les yeux, elle vit Yue qui était arrivé et l'avait emporté dans les airs…

Sakura : Yue, comment as tu… ?

Yue : J'ai sentit que tu avais un problème.

Sakura : C'est comme si mes rollers étaient ensorcelés. Regardes, ils continuent à tourner à toute vitesse !

Yue : C'est comme si c'était une carte mais on a toute les cartes et je ne connais pas de cartes capable de faire ça.

Sakura : Ressens tu… ?

Yue : La présence d'une carte ? Oui, c'est ça le plus étrange !

Sakura : Il faut l'attraper !

Yue : Mais il faut d'abord la stopper ! Trouves un moyen d'arrêter les roues !

Sakura : Les roues de mes rollers peuvent rouiller, mais ça prendrait trop de temps… Elles peuvent brûler mais mes pieds brûleraient aussi…Le lierre ! Carte de l'arbre, bloques ces roues, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne !

La carte de l'arbre apparut et réussit facilement à bloquer les roues. Sakura s'apprêtait à attraper cette drôle de carte quand… Elle disparut ! Elle était pourtant coincée par la carte de l'arbre, mais elle avait disparu et la carte de l'arbre ne serrait plus que du vide dans ses bras…


	3. chapitre 3: entre les deux mon coeur bal...

Hello tout le monde, je me présente, je m'appelle Marine et ceci est mon premier fan fic alors ne soyez pas trop dur s.v.p., merciii !!!! Avant de commencer, je souhaite remercier Fannie car son fan fic m'a donné envie d'écrire. Merci aussi à ma petite sœur pour ses conseils (à vous de juger s'ils sont bons) et merci à toi qui es en train de me lire. Je ne prétends pas connaître tous les personnages, maîtriser parfaitement les personnalités de chacun aussi ce fan fic sera peut être bourré de fautes, mais dans ce cas là, dites-moi mes erreurs s'il vous plaît. Je m'efforcerais de les corriger…

Bon, trêve de blablas, passons au fan fic !

Le retour de Lionel et de Katia, une carte inconnue qui apparaît et disparaît ? Comment Sakura va t'elle réussir à s'en sortir ?

****

Saison 1

Chapitre 3

Entre les deux mon cœur balance

Yue déposa Sakura à terre, il semblait apeuré. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, Sakura avait appris à lire dans le cœur de ce gardien calme et mystérieux. 

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit sa forme originelle. Sakura rougit un peu… Au bout de tout ce temps, voir son cher Yukito la faisait toujours rosir.

Yukito : je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sens que c'est grave.

Sakura : en effet, mais je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Yukito : Sakura, pourquoi te promenais-tu seule ? je te suivais depuis un moment, tu semblais perdue…

Sakura : oh Yukito si tu savais ! C'est Syaoran, il est revenu, à une semaine de l'anniversaire de notre rencontre à moi et à Tom ! Je ne sais plus si je l'aime ou non ? C'est si étrange ! Il n'a pas changé ! Il a toujours ces yeux, cette bouche, toutes ces parties de lui que j'ai vues si souvent en rêve. Il… Il est si semblable à ce souvenir que j'avais de lui! Je suis perdue… Aides moi !

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Yukito en pleurant. Bien qu'il n'osa pas l'avouer, il comprenait ce que Sakura pouvait ressentir. Perdu entre deux amours, il avait choisi celui de Toya quelques années plus tôt ! Toya lui avait rendu son amour, et ils vivaient aujourd'hui des jours heureux. Mais il se souvenait encore de ce jour, à la fraiseraie, où Toya hésitait, où Toya avait failli être jaloux de sa sœur qui était si proche de Yukito… Mais Toya et lui s'aimaient, et c'était ce qui comptait. En fait, les retours allaient provoquer beaucoup de choix… Katia était revenue et pour Toya, le choix allait être rude. Sakura allait avoir besoin de lui et Yukito gardait toujours beaucoup de sentiments pour elle. Mais enfin, et c'était là que le choix allait être le plus difficile, Syaoran était de retour, et Sakura allait devoir choisir entre lui et Tom. Son cher Tom qui serait capable d'en mourir, et Syaoran qui serait capable de tuer pour elle… Quelle horreur elle allait vivre !

Sakura : Yukito, que dois-je faire ?

Yukito (sortant de ses réflexions) : Je ne sais pas Sakura, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne peux rien te dire sauf, laisses parler ton cœur et fais le bon choix.

Sakura : C'est un conseil sage, mais aussi difficile à décrypter que ceux que Yue m'aurait donné…

Yukito : En effet, nous sommes de plus en plus proches et c'est sans doute lui qui a parlé à travers mes mots… Bon, allez viens, rentrons! Nous improviserons une fois là-bas.

Peu après, lors de leur retour, ils virent Toya, Tomoyo, Syaoran et Tom, tous assis autour de la table. Tom et Toya discutaient comme habituellement de tout et de rien. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien depuis le début, contrairement à Toya et Syaoran. Celui-ci était presque à l'écart, Tomoyo le regardait tristement, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Dès que Sakura arriva, Tom s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de Syaoran. Sakura, touchée, se défit de l'étreinte de Tom en lui disant qu'elle devrait lui parler plus tard. Yukito partit quant à lui à la cuisine où il fut rapidement rejoint par Toya pour préparer le dîner qui se passa sans encombre. A la fin du dîner, Tyfanie et Syaoran rentrèrent. Le moment des adieux fut difficile entre Sakura et Syaoran, assez rigide et froid… Mais Sakura avait vu la larme de Syaoran et était très touchée… Peut être trop… Une fois seule, elle s'expliqua avec Tom, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, en évitant soigneusement de parler des cartes. Tom n'était pas au courant… Il croyait que Kero était une peluche que Sakura avait gardé depuis sa naissance… Quand elle en arriva au moment où elle avait avoué à Syaoran son amour, elle vit les yeux de Tom s'écarquiller de surprise ! Puis elle en arriva au moment le plus difficile pour elle, la lettre! Cette lettre qu'elle relisait encore à ce moment même dans sons esprit… Cette lettre qui hantait ses cauchemars… Tom la prit dans ses bras, compatissant mais en même temps inquiet, Sakura ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois qu'elle n'aimait plus ce jeune homme. Sans doute l'aimait-elle encore ! D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Ses propres je t'aime laissant derrière eux un grand vide, sans le moindre écho… La peur s'installa alors en lui ! Elle aimait ce garçon et pas lui, elle le choisirait lui… Mais non, il ne la ferait pas souffrir par peur de la perdre! Tom décida dès lors de garder pour lui toutes ses peurs et de tenter au maximum de ne rien faire pour influencer le choix de Sakura. Si sa petite fleur de cerisier était heureuse avec ce chinois alors il serait heureux pour elle.

Sakura : Je… Tom, je… Je suis désolée, je… Je crois que…

Tom : Je comprends. Tu es perdue et il va te falloir un moment pour décider de ce que tu vas faire…Je te connais Sakura, je sais que tu feras le bon choix, celui que ton cœur décidera.

Sur ce il l'embrassa avec fougue, se demandant si ce ne serait pas pour la dernière fois, puis il quitta la maison. Yukito et Toya s'approchèrent et prirent Sakura dans leur bras, elle pleurait tellement… Les prochains jours allaient être durs pour elle… Puis Yukito se mit à l'écart et ce fut Yue qui apparut. Kerobeiro descendit, il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'ils parlent de ces nouvelles cartes, même si Sakura n'allait pas bien.

Kero : Yue, tu m'as appelé ?

Yue : En effet, je suppose que comme moi tu as ressenti la présence des nouvelles cartes ?

Kero : Oui, mais…

Toya : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler hum… Yue.

Yue : Au contraire, Sakura a été attaquée aujourd'hui par l'une de ces cartes, et …

Sakura : Yue, je suis vraiment désolée, mais nous en reparlerons demain, ce soir, je ne vais vraiment pas bien…

Yue : Attends, Sakura, il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler…

Sakura : Demain, Yue demain, s'il te plaît…

Avant de laisser le loisir à Yue de répondre, elle était partie.

Toya : Qu'y a t'il d'autre ?

Yue : C'est Syaoran, je sens quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, il a changé, mais je ne saurais dire en quoi…

Voilà, petite suite qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancée l'histoire je sais, mais je vais prendre mon temps…


	4. chapitre 4: l'attaque

Voilà la suite du fanfic ! Je sais j'en ai mis du temps pour mettre ça, je l'avais écrit il y a déjà longtemps mais un événement récent m'a forcé à tout revoir. J'ai compris ce que pouvait ressentir Sakura et je pense que ses réactions une fois modifiées seront plus crédibles… Je ne prétends pas maitriser tout ce qui concerne Sakura, mais j'écris ce que j'écris comme je l'écris… Bon, trêve de blablas, je passe au fic…

Le retour de Lionel et de Katia, une carte inconnue qui apparaît et disparaît ? Comment Sakura va t'elle réussir à s'en sortir ?

****

Saison 1

Chapitre 4

L'attaque

Le lendemain matin, Toya et Yukito étaient déjà réveillés quand Sakura se leva. Avec Kero, ils discutaient depuis apparemment un bon moment dans le salon.

Toya : Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'aller à la recherche de cartes qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de maîtriser et surtout pas en ce moment!

Kero : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment idéal mais il faut que Sakura sache ce que ce sont ces cartes !

Yukito : Yue est d'accord, mais il est aussi très inquiet pour Sakura, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre publiquement. Personnellement je suis encore plus inquiet, Sakura est dans un état… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Kero : oui, nous attendrons un peu avant de lui parler de la chasse de ces nouvelles cartes.

Sakura, se montrant enfin : Mais ces cartes sont dangereuses et pourraient blesser quelqu'un ! Je partirais à la chasse dès la fin des cours…

Yue, regardant Kero : Je crains que tu n'aies pas à attendre la fin des cours pour cela…

Soudain, une chaise se mit à trembler et fonça sur Sakura. Kero envoya un jet de feu et la brula avant qu'elle n'atteigne Sakura.

Yue : Sakura, fais attention ! La carte est là, elle semble faire bouger les objets…

Sakura : Il va falloir bloquer un des objets et la capturer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ! Kero, prépares toi, elle ne va pas tarder à attaquer !

Sakura tournait sur elle même méfiante, elle pris la clef et récita ces paroles… Elles faisaient naître tellement de souvenirs en elle…

Sakura : Clef du sceau sacré, révèles moi ta puissance, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne !

La clef tourbillona et se transforma en sceptre.

Kero : Nonnn ! Sakura lâches ce sceptre immédiatement!

Le sceptre se mit à tournoyer, sous l'emprise de la carte.

Toya : Sakura attention !

Syaoran : Dieu du feu : attaque ce sceptre !

Sakura : Non ! Surtout pas !

Le sceptre fut pris par les flammes, Sakura ne pouvait rien faire, mais curieusement, il ne brûlait pas, il était juste bloqué par les flammes… Sakura s'approcha alors doucement, puis soudain, tout disparu, le feu, le sceptre, la carte… Syaoran se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa carte du feu…

Toya : Syaoran, que fais tu là ?

Syaoran : J'ai senti que Sakura faisait appel à ses pouvoirs ! Alors je suis arrivé dès que j'ai pu !

Sakura, sous le choc : Mon sceptre ? Mes pouvoirs ?…

Toya : Yue ? il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Yue, livide, tremblait… Kero se tourna vers lui, Yue était entièrement dépendant des pouvoirs de Sakura, si celle-ci perdait ses pouvoirs, il…

Yue disparaissait peu à peu… Sakura se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il passait et en fut effrayée, que pouvait elle faire pour sauver son ami et gardien ? Toya se mit à pleurer, c'était inévitable, Yue allait disparaître…


	5. chapitre 5: a travers le brouillard

Bien, comme d'habitude sakura et tous ses personnages appartiennent à clamp, ceci est une suite de l'animé bien que j'ai repris les noms du manga (ils sont tellement cute ^^)

Voilà, trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture

Yue a disparut, Sakura n'a plus ses pouvoirs et elle se prépare à faire le choix le plus difficile de sa vie !

****

Saison 1

Chapitre 5

A travers le brouillard

Toya glissa lentement sur le sol, Yukito, son Yukito, il l'avait perdu ! Comment était ce possible ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais déjà un vide se faisait sentir, un vide, un gouffre plutot avait pris la place de l'amour qu'il portait dans son cœur. Les larmes glissèrent sur son visage tordu par la douleur. 

Sakura tremblait, elle était en état de choc. Yukito, son ancien amour devenu un ami fidèle et précieux, et Yue son gardien lunaire, perdus, tous les deux. A cause d'elle, à cause d'une erreur de sa part! Elle se tourna vers Toya, elle avait si mal pour lui. La vue de son frère, le visage déformé par la souffrance, lui donna la nausée !

Kéro s'approcha de Sakura et commença à pleurer, tout doucement, voyant qu'il faisait encore plus de mal à sa maîtresse, il murmura :

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir!

Et il s'enfuit dans la chambre pour que personne n'entende le cri de douleur pure qu'il poussa une fois là-bas.

Syaoran était surpris, il avait donc perdu une carte. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu que ses pouvoirs allaient aussi lui être retiré, elle lui avait ordonné de retourner voir Sakura pour la troubler, chose qu'il avait apparemment fait à merveille. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était tout d'abord à ce qu'elle ait quelqu'un d'autre et plus que tout à ce qu'il ne soit pas insensible. Après tout, il n'était pas censé éprouver quoique ce soit que Li puisse ressentir. Il devait être son contraire parfait, tout en gardant le même physique. Pourtant il était plus proche de Li qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il l'aime. Pas Sakura bien sur, mais elle. C'était pour cela qu'il lui était entièrement dévoué. Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de protéger Sakura ? Li, ça ne pouvait être que lui, il avait pris en lui ses souvenirs, grâce aux pouvoirs de sa majesté pour pouvoir faire croire à Sakura qu'il était le bon. 

Quelque part tout près, un jeune homme se réveilla, quelque part en lui il avait mal, il se sentait perdu. Tom essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées pendant qu'il dormait. Il aimait tellement Sakura, il savait que, bien qu'elle lui ait tout avoué sur Syaoran, elle lui avait caché quelque chose. Il se leva et mis en marche la musique :

"J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois son visage

J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes

J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes, parfois, je les dessine encore

Elle fait partie de moi"

Il arrêta le CD, Tomoyo le lui avait passé quand il l'avait ramené chez elle, lui disant qu'il comprendrait certainement le sens des paroles. En effet, ces paroles le touchaient en plein cœur. Elles étaient si proche de ce qu'il ressentait… Curieux de la suite, il remit le CD en marche !

"Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Je l'ai connu trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute

La flèche a traversé ma peau

C'est une douleur qui se garde

Qui fait plus de bien que de mal

Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard

Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare

Au long voyage"

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Tom.

"Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse

Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien

J'ai reçu de ses mains le bonheur ancré dans mon âme

C'est même trop pour un seul homme

Je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire, il fallait seulement qu'elle respire

Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse"

Tom s'effondra, détruit. Les paroles s'étaient inscrites dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il sortit pour marcher un peu. Une fois dehors, il fit une rencontre des plus étranges. Une jeune femme d'une remarquable beauté semblait l'attendre, elle devait être un peu plus âgée que Toya. Elle s'approcha de Tom avec grâce et douceur.

- Bonjour Tom, je suis Katia Moreau, une vieille amie de Sakura, je crois que nous devons parler, c'est important!

Elle l'emmena au parc de l'empereur pingouin, puis lui expliqua toute l'histoire, mais avec les cartes cette fois-ci. Tom était choqué, comment Sakura avait pu lui cacher ça ? Mais après tout, il lui avait bien caché quelque chose lui aussi, d'ailleurs, en sachant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, c'était étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas sentit. Il avait grandi en Europe, ça elle le savait, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il était un magicien lui aussi. Katia le savait, elle semblait tout savoir. Ils parlèrent encore un long moment, puis elle tendit un papier à Tom en lui demandant de le donner à Toya. Tom acquiesça et partit chez Sakura, il était déjà temps d'aller la chercher pour l'emmener à l'école. De plus il fallait qu'il parle à sa petite fleur de cerisier, afin de savoir comment il devrait se comporter avec elle.

Au milieu de ses pleurs, Toya leva le visage, il était tard et lui et Sakura étaient déjà en retard. Il essuya ses pleurs, leva sa petite sœur et lui dit d'aller se changer, il était temps pour elle d'aller à l'école. Sakura le regarda comme s'il était fou, aller à l'école alors que Yukito était… mais devant le regard de son frère, elle décida qu'il valait mieux lui obéir, et le laisser seul par la même occasion. Tom frappa à la porte, déposa le papier sur la table et accompagna silencieusement Sakura tout le long du trajet, il ne savait comment aborder le sujet…

Pendant ce temps, Toya se leva et prit le papier, le message venait de Katia!

" Je suis désolée pour Yue, je l'ai senti, enfin… J'ai surtout sentit ta douleur. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses le choix que je t'avais demandé de faire maintenant, tu as tout ton temps, mais saches que je t'aime toujours et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour le ramener, mais je sens qu'il reviendra. De plus, il est toujours là, avec toi, en toi. Cherches dans ton cœur et tu le trouveras, lui et Yue car tu les aimais autant l'un que l'autre et tu le sais. Je t'aime

Katia "

La situation de Tom et les sentiments qu'il ressentait ne peuvent être décrit. Sakura pleurait, silencieusement, Tom n'osait même pas lui demander pourquoi. Finalement, il avança, se mit en face d'elle et s'arrêta. Sakura leva des yeux tristes et las et rencontra ceux de Tom, pleins de questions.

"Je suis désolée Tom, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies pleurer. Yukito a…" Elle hésitait, comment lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé sans trahir son secret? Elle opta pour la solution la moins dramatique qui se rapprocherait le plus possible de la vérité "il a eu un accident."  
Tom sursauta, Yue avait toujours été un ami depuis qu'il se connaissait. Il serra les poings, Sakura avait besoin qu'il soit fort et pas qu'il s'effondre comme un enfant! Il était inquiet mais ne pouvait se résigner à poser plus de questions, sous peine de voir les larmes de Sakura, qui commençaient à peine à sécher recouler.

Il allait lui poser des questions sur Syaoran quand celui-ci apparut au coin d'une rue. Il courut et pris Sakura dans ses bras. Elle se remit à pleurer contre son épaule. Tom les regarda un moment puis décida de les laisser seuls, il fallait que ces deux là se parlent. C'était aussi ce Katia qui observait la scène de loin…


End file.
